freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
UPN Kids
UPN Kids was an American children's programming block that aired on UPN from September 10, 1995 to September 5, 1999. Airing on Sunday through Friday mornings, the block aired for two hours each day (usually from 7:00 to 9:00 a.m. on weekdays and 9:00 to 11:00 a.m. on Sundays, regardless of time zone). UPN Kids launched on September 10, 1995 with a one-hour (the block expanded to two hours per week in 1996) block of cartoons (such as Space Strikers and Teknoman); unlike NBC, ABC, CBS, Fox and The WB (the latter of which debuted its own children's program block, Kids' WB, the day before UPN Kids made its debut), UPN ran its weekend morning children's programs on Sundays instead of Saturdays. This was likely due to several UPN affiliates in large markets also dually carrying the Fox Kids block for newer Fox stations (especially those of New World Communications; the former Fox affiliates in those markets mainly also retained the Fox Kids schedule) on Saturday mornings, who refused to carry Fox Kids in order to instead expand Saturday morning newscasts or retain other local programming. This eventually proved to be a conflict for UPN, as the more well-known Fox Kids block was given primacy in advertising and promotions by those affiliates (including the continuation of the local children's Fox Kids fan clubs run by those stations) over UPN's unproven children's programming. As early as the 1996-1997 season, Saban Entertainment was programming the block with four new programs that season.1In 1997, UPN incorporated live-action series aimed at teenagers, alongside the animated shows targeted at a younger audience, with the addition of reruns of the syndicated dramedy series Sweet Valley High (based on the young adult novels by Francine Pascal) and a new comedy series, Breaker High (centered on a group of students attending a high-school-at-sea program, which featured a then-unknown Ryan Gosling among its main cast). In January 1998, UPN began discussions with The Walt Disney Company (owner of rival network ABC) to have the company program a daily two-hour children's block for the network;2 however attempts to reach a time-lease agreement deal with Disney were called off one week later due to a dispute between Disney and UPN over how the block would be branded and the amount of programming compliant with the Federal Communications Commission's educational programming regulations that Disney would provide for the block. UPN then entered into discussions with then-corporate sister Nickelodeon (both were owned by Viacom).3 UPN had an agreement with Saban Entertainment – the distributor of Sweet Valley High and Breaker High – to program the Sunday morning block for at least one year3 shows such as The Incredible Hulk, X-Men, Spider-Man''and ''Beetleborgs soon joined the schedule.45 In March 1998, UPN resumed discussions with Disney6 and the following month, The Walt Disney Company agreed to develop a weekday and Sunday morning children's block for the network.7 The new lineup, which was developed as a companion block to Disney's One Saturday Morning on ABC, was originally announced under the name "Whomptastic" (a name quickly discarded because it was used as an in-universe profanity replacement in Disney's animated series Recess), before being renamed Disney's One Too.8 UPN Kids aired for the last time on September 5, 1999, and was replaced by Disney's One Too the following day. Scare Rank: None. WATCH IF YOU DARE! According to Logopedia and Wikipedia, UPN Kids has been defunct. Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Home Video Companies Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Needle (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare R.O.A.S.T. (Marble Siege 2) Astronauts Category:Logos that scare Chiller Anime Block (Channel-tan) Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos that scare Sineskwela Characters Category:Logos that scare Edith carey Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Rebranded Category:Logos that scare Firey (BFDI) Category:Defunct